


The Story of You and I

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots surrounding A.D.A. Rafael Barba and Detective Sonny Carisi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tags with be updated with each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep Well, Detective

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate so please forgive me if I messed up.
> 
> Chapter summary: Barba arrives at the squad room early one morning and finds something unexpected.

Barba didn't expect anybody to be in the squad room. It was still early in the morning and usually, the A.D.A would still be in bed himself. However, his most recent case had kept him up all night so he saw no point in waiting to drop off some paper work Liv had asked for. He doubted she would be there but he figured he could just leave it on her desk. As he predicted, the squad room was empty when he strolled out of the elevator. Sort of.

As he briskly passed by the bullpen, he almost didn't see the sleeping figure slumped over one of the desks. He did a double take and slowly approached the desk to see who the person was. He was surprised to see that it was that new detective, Carisi. Barba almost didn't recognize him without that hideous mustache. He looked so much younger now and much more handsome, especially now that he seemed to be wearing clothes that actually fit him. He was still wearing way too much hair gel, however, although a few stray locks fell into his face.

Barba couldn't help the flutter he felt in his chest as he took in the slumbering detective's appearance. His head was resting atop his crossed forearms, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up well past his elbows. His pink, plump lips were barely parted and the papers in front of his face shifted slightly with each breath he took. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully despite the way his lanky limbs were bent. Judging by the empty cups of coffee and Chinese takeout boxes that sat around him, Carisi had been there the entire night.

Barba couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but, something about the young man was very endearing. Careful not to disturb the sleeping detective, Barba picked up the trash that littered the desk and threw it away. With a small shake of his head, he walked into Liv's office and left the papers on her desk. On his way back out, he saw that Carisi was still passed out. He didn't have the heart to wake him so instead, he took the detective's jacket the was hanging over the back of his chair and laid it over him.

Carisi's breathing changed and for a moment, Barba was afraid he had woken him but his breathing soon returned to normal. The A.D.A stood back and smiled down at the young man, his heart swelling with something he hadn't felt in a long time; affection. With a gentle touch, Barba reached forward and brushed the hair out of his face, whispering softly, “Dormir bien, Detective.”

 


	2. You Owe Me One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barba runs into an old flame, he enlists the help of an unsuspecting Carisi.

Carisi wasn't going to say anything when he walked into the pub and saw Barba sitting at the end of the bar with an attractive woman. He figured he had annoyed the A.D.A enough at work that day so instead of bothering him any further, Carisi just took a stool at the other end of the bar and tried not to make eye contact. He'd had a crush on Barba for a while now and it was becoming harder and harder to keep it hidden.

“Ah, there he is now.” Carisi heard Barba say. He looked up to see Barba walking towards him with a strange look on his face.

“Oh, hey, Counsel-” Carisi was cut off when Barba grabbed him by tie and pressed their lips together with a crushing force. Carisi froze and just as unexpectedly as it had started, it ended, leaving the detective with wide eyes and and a pounding heart. “What-”

“Come on, cariño, don't be shy. I've got a friend I'd like you to meet.” Barba told him, his voice too loud and too tense. Something was definitely up. Carisi was too stunned to say or do anything as Barba took him by the arm and led him back to the woman who was watching them with a seductive expression. “Camilla, this is my boyfriend Detective Sonny Carisi. Sonny, darling, this is my old friend from Harvard Camilla Rodriguez.”

“Pleasure.” the woman smiled coyly, extending her manicured hand. Still not sure what the hell was happening, Carisi decided it was probably best to just play along and took her hand.

“Uh, the pleasure's all mine.” he replied shakily, trying to ignore the fact that Barba's hand was firmly placed at the small of his back, just above his ass. He looked down at the frustratingly calm A.D.A and said, “You didn't tell me you were meeting a friend tonight, honeybun.”

Barba grimaced at the terrible attempt at a pet name and told him, “Well, Camilla and I actually just bumped into each other before you got here and she was kind enough to offer to buy me a drink.”

“How about I buy you a drink, too, Sonny?” Camilla asked, her dark eyes raking over the detective's body in a way that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He swallowed the lump in his throat as she ran her fingers down his arm. “Él es muy guapo, Rafael. You've always had good taste. Its such a pity that he's taken.”

“Yes, a pity.” Barba ground out, sliding his arm around Carisi's waist with a frightening grip; an action that might seem possessive to most people. “Well, I hate to cut this evening short but Sonny and I are late for a reservation.”

“We are?” Carisi muttered, biting back a yelp when Barba dug his fingers into his hip.

“Yes, we are.” the A.D.A answered firmly, pulling Carisi towards the door. “It was great seeing you again, Camilla. Take care of yourself.”

“You too, Rafael. It was nice to meet you, Sonny.” Camilla told him with a wink before glancing over to Barba. “You're a very lucky man, Detective.”

Carisi gave her a small smile and wrapped an arm around Barba's shoulders, feeling the man tense under his touch. “That I am.”

Barba cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink, and pulled Carisi to the door. “Come on, Sonny, we're going to be late.”

The detective let the shorter man lead him out of the pub and tried not to frown when he suddenly pulled away. “What the hell just happened?”

“Sorry about that, Carisi.” Barba huffed as he shrugged on his coat, his voice filled with indifference. “Camilla and I had a fling in college and she's never quite let it go. She's a persistent one.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Carisi mumbled, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. Barba smirked and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“Well, thanks for you're help, Detective. Have a good evening.” Carisi's mouth fell open as the counselor turned to leave.

“Whoa, hold up, Counselor.” he reached out and grabbed Barba's elbow. “So you're just gonna shove your tongue down my throat then pretend nothing happened?”

“Don't be so dramatic, Carisi.” Barba rolled his eyes. “It was just a kiss. You did me a favor and now I owe you one.”

“ _One_? You don't owe me _one_ , you owe at least three!” Carisi scoffed, still tasting the bourbon Barba had been drinking on his lips.

“Alright, fine. I owe you three.” Barba sighed, his breath turning white in the cold air. “Whatever you want, whenever you want.”

“Really? Whatever and whenever?” Carisi asked, a smile tugging at his lips. Barba narrowed his eyes.

“Within reason, Carisi.” he clarified. The detective chuckled nervously, his gaze dropping to the ground as he worked up the courage to take the next step.

“Okay. How about dinner?” he suggested, biting at his bottom lip. Barba froze for a moment before a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I suppose dinner is reasonable. When?”

“Well, you told Camilla that we had reservations so how about now?” He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this after pining for so long.

“Alright. I guess fair is fair. Come on, I know an Italian place not too far from here.” Barba shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant but Carisi could see the giddy smile he was trying to hide. The counselor looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you coming, Carisi?”

“Yeah.” he replied with a wide smile, following after Barba. “Yeah, I'm coming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need September 21st to hurry up and get here.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Barisi love, check out my tumblr: http://booyah-fordham-law.tumblr.com/


End file.
